Thunder Wave
by Coco Gold
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Luke are in a band called Thunder Wave. What will this bring for them? TLO did'nt happen, Luke is not evil, Thaila is not a hunter. Percabeth, Tratie, and Thuke!
1. Thunder Wave

**Let me try to make this clear...**

**THIS DOES NOT MEAN I WILL RE-WRITE YOU HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD RE-WRITE THIS STORY**

**BUT IF YOU DONT THEN THIS CHAPTER IS GONE AND I CONTINUE WITH THE ORIGINAL ONE! ! ! ! ! ! **

**SO ITS UP TO YOU**

**`~`~`~`Annabeth's POV`~`~`~` **

I was sitting in the hotel lobby trying to write a song. It's kinda hard to write a song when you have about 5,000 people out side, screaming.

Well let me explain why there are 5,000 fans outside.

Well...Long story short. Luke turned back to good and after he did we found out that he didn't remember anything that happened when he was evil, once Luke came back Thalia quit the hunters , and right now me and Percy are 15 and it's amazing to see how care-free Percy is when he doesn't have to worry about fighting Kronos on his 16th birthday. Oh ya I almost forgot... Grover, Percy , Luke, and me are all in a band called The Thunder Wave.

Let me explain the name. You see, Zeus didn't want us in a band, he said it was to... public. So we made a agreement. We could be in a band if he got to name it and we all have fake names. So Zeus named it Thunder because he is the Lord of the Sky and Thunder comes out of the sky, and Percy's Dad named it Thunder _Wave _because he is the god of the Sea and well... you know the rest. Oh of course the fake names. Percy Spike, Grover is Ash, Luke is L.J. (Don't ask why you don't want to know) and I'm is Rosie Styx. **A/N Rosa is my Spanish Name (In my Spanish class we have Spanish names) so I thought Rosie would be a good name for AnnabethandStyx because that's the river Percy went in with Nico =) **Well that's pretty much our whole story. And that's the short version.

"Hey, Annabeth." It was Percy. He used my real name because the only people in the Hotle right now are the people in the band.

"Oh. Hey Seaweed Brain." I said. Looking up from my Sea Green Song Book. And no its not becuase it's the same color as Percy's eyes. Why do you ask?

"Really, Annabeth? Even when were in a band. You still can't shake that nickname." He said. Sitting down next to me.

"Nope it's stuck." I said. "Hey. Can you help me finish this song?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you got?"

"Here let me sing it."

"Ok."

People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We walk just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're_

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?

I feel so_ , I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'

Let's give them something to talk about  
A little_ to figure out

Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

**A/N Just Imagine that this song is in Annabeth's teenage voice and it's faster =)**

"So?" I asked.

"I liked it." Luke said. I shot up. When did he get here.

"Oh. Luke you scared me." I said. Sitting back down.

"Wait. Hell-hounds the size of a truck don't scare you but Luke does?" Grover asked with a smirk.

"Ok, When did you get here?" I asked.

"When you started singing." He said.

"Oh." I Said.

"Lets fix this song shall we?" Percy asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok. So I think that instead of walk a little too close it should be _stand _a little too close." Luke said.

"Ok. Next." I said, looking at Grover. He's the one who usually helps the most with the whole song thing.

"Next blank should be...seeing, something we don't, Darlin'?" He said.

"Perfect." I said.

"And the next one should be. Foolish. Because you always feel that." Percy said. And I smacked him.

" Ok fine. But it does fit." He said.

"Fine. Last one."I said.

"Mystery. Because you and Percy's relationship _is _a Mystery." Luke said.

"It's not about Percy!" I said with a blush. Well maybe it was. No it wasn't Its just a random song. Like aways.

"_Right."_ Luke said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Annabeth try to sing it. I think it will sound good." Percy said.

"Ok. Um...Could you sing it with me?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. Moving closer to me to see the paper better. I felt heat rising to my cheeks.

Grover gave me a knowing look and I glared at him.

People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?

I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'

Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

"I think it sounds amazing." Grover said.

"Ya. But It's a good thing that Annabeth's theleadsinger and not Me." Percy said with a chuckle.

"Oh. Come on Percy your voice is not that bad." I said.

"Well..." Grover said, we all laughed. This is what I love about this band we can act just like we did when we were at camp.

"Hey, we should get ready. Everybody will be here soon." I said.

"Ok." They all mumbled.

I started to walk to the elevator but just as the door was closing Percy stopped it.

"Hey. Mind if I join?" He asked.

"Sure. No Problem." I said.

"So. Um...What's up?" He asked. Rubbing the back of his neck. He's so cute when he does that. _Wait!_ _Stop Annabeth don't think that. He's a Seaweed Brain remember? _Said a voice in the back of my head.

"Nothen' " I said. Getting back to real life.

"So. You happy to see everyone again?" He asked. Turning to me. We haven't seen anyone from our demi-god lives in about 5 months.

"Ya. I can't wait." I said turning and resting against the wall of the elevator.

"Luke is going to be happy to see Thalia again." Percy said.

"Ya, I just wish that they would just get together already do you know how annoying it is to stay awake all night on our bus because Luke is mumbling Thalia's name in his sleep." I said.

He laughed and said. "Ya."

"So are _you _happy to see everyone again?" I asked.

"Ya. I mean I think that it will be good for everyone to see them again. We've all been under alot of presser." Percy said. And it was true it was alot of presser to be a band _and _be a demi-god.

"So true." Then the elevator doors opened up.

"So I'll see ya later?" Percy asked.

"Ya. Percy can you tell Grover and Luke to to meet us in the lobby in about 20 minuends." I said walking into my hotel room.

"Ok see ya in 20 minuends. Why do you need 20 minuends?" Percy asked. I sighed and walked to my door and rested against the door frame.

"Because once they all come were going out to eat and we need to not look like becuase if we do we'll get mobbed. Remeber what happened the first time we did that?" I said laughing.

"Right I'll tell the guys." He said.

"Great."

After Percy left I put on some black short-shorts and a black shirt after that I put on a black wig with pink, purple , green, and blue highlights. If I did'nt put the wig on myself then I would of had no clue that it was a wig. Way too much black for my taste but, Hey, I would rather wear this than be mobbed.

**`~`~`~`In the Lobby`~`~`~`**

When I walked down into the lobby I saw Luke,Grover,and Percy. All just sitting around and talking.

"Hey Guys." I said walking up to them.

"Hey Annabeth we were just talking about you_-ouch-_I mean no we wern't." Luke said, well started to say but Percy cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs.

"So when is everybody coming?" Grover asked.

"I don't know hopefully sometime soon." I said. Once I did I heard a commotion outside. Not like the fan Commotion like I'm always hearing every day, it was the kind of yelling commotion.

"LET US IN NOW WERE FRIENDS WITH THE BAND LET US IN!" I would know that voice anywhere.

"There here!" I said. Getting up.

When we walked to the door we saw Clarisse and Thaila yelling at the guards who were guarding the door so that no one could get in.

"Hey, Dude these guys are with us." I said.

"Who are _you _to tell _me _to let these people in?" He asked.

"Me?...Me? I'm Rosie Styx and you should know that when we leave and we don't look like us so… move." I said putting as much venom in my voice. Making sure that the people could only hear me yelling and not telling who I am. Because if they hear a person yelling they wont thing that it's me because I've made Rosie sure I mean I've made her like a leader and that she is strong but Rosie would never yell at the help. So _extremely _long story short. I was making sure that no one recognized me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Styx." He said. When we were all in the hotel I was looking at all my friends that I haven't seen in about 5 months.

"Annabeth!" Thaila yelled hugging me. Then turned around and hugged Percy and Grover. When she turned around she fell right into Luke's arms as well.

"Hey, I missed you." I heard her whisper. I couldn't hear the rest because I was mobbed by our other friends.

Everyone that I had missed so much. Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Nico Di Angelo, Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo (Who Nico raised from the dead) Clarrsie La Rue, and Chris Rodriguez. We all hugged and smiled. Even though I felt a llittle bit of jealousy when I saw Bianca hugging Percy. I mean I shouldn't it just She's so pretty and she has a happy attitude for a daughter of Hades. And I'm just... me.

_Stop it Annabeth! _Said a voice inside my head. Man that's been happing alot lately.

"Grover!" We heard someone yell from behind us.

When we turned around we saw Jupiner running to us. And jumped into Grover's arms.

"Grover I missed you so much!" She yelled. Giving him a kiss.

"Juipner! How are you here?" Grover asked.

"Zues let me live away from my tree so that I could come and see you!" She said. I have to say when Jupiner isn't a tree she's preety! She's wearing a green dress withgreen high heels and her hair is dark Brown with green highlights in them.

"That's great!" Grover smiled.

"So do you guys want to go out to eat now?" I asked.

"Sure. But where's all the money Chiorn gave us?" Katie asked. When she did Travis kinda backed away.

"Travis!" Katie yelled. "Fine, but I was going to use the money to buy you a really pretty necklace." He said.

"Ok...Eww." Katie said. They have to get together sometime soon so we can stop having to look at Travis always mindlessly flirting with Katie.

"Come on." Thalia said. Looking annoyed.

**`~`~`~`At the Resterant`~`~`~` **

"So is everyone ready to order?" Asked a Waiterour age. With blond hair and blue eyes.

Once everyone ordered we just talked for a little bit.

"So what's been happening at camp?" I asked.

"Well...Nothing much after Luke came back everything kinda went back to normal." Nico said.

"Sorry Miss but can I see you really quick." The Waiter asked.

"Um...sure?" I said standing up. But Percy grabbed my hand.

"It's fine." I said. He looked hesitant but let go of my hand.

"Right back here." The dude said.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Seth." He said.

"And I know your name too." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I know that your really Rosie Styx!" He said/whispered.

"Who...Me_? Rosie_? Never!" I said hoping he would drop it.

"Oh Drop the act Rosie and kiss me."

"What!" I yelled but his lips were on mine.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I heard Percy yell from behind me. Then all of a sudden 'Seth' was on the ground holding his face in his hands and soaking wet.

"Come on lets get out of here." Luke said. Then Percy put his hand around my waist and helped me out of the restaurant.

But we heard Seth call after. "Don't think that this is the last time, Rosie, I will find you again." Then we were out of the restaurant and some how in our manager's office and she didn't look happy. **Their Manager is a daughter of Apollo so she can do stuff like shoot them into places**

Well our lives just got a little more...interesting.

* * *

**So should I re-write this story? I promised myself I wouldn'tdo this but I need at least 5 people to tell me if I should or shouldn't in their Review. I mean its not that hard all you have to say is Yes or No. So thanks again =)**


	2. Spikie?

****

****

**Sorry I didn't know if I was going to make a re-write or not but I followed what I wanted and made a re-write it's going just just be a little different I just wanted to make like my grammar and stuff better sorry =(**

**

* * *

**

"Hi, Emily." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sit down. All of you." She said.

"Look, I can explain." I started.

"Look what is on the next issue of Pop Star. " Emily said handing me the magazine.

It Read: _Spike "helps" Rosie out of the restaurant... Is there something that were not seeing here! Stay tooned for more Spikie!_

"Spikie?" Percy asked.

"Or Roskie." Thalia mumbled looking at her phone.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Look, She said handing him the phone.

_"What will you chose for Rosie and Spike's Pet name? Roskie or Spikie?" _He read.

"Look at the next one." Thalia said.

_"Who's a cuter couple? Rosie and Spike or L.J. and Rosie?" _Nico read again.

"Oh boy." Percy moaned, flopping down on the couch in Emily's office.

I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. Ever since we were in the band me and Percy have grown closer, so this is not unusual for us to do this. But we make sure that it doesn't go _to _far.

"Can we do anything to fix this? I mean to get the rumors to go away?" I asked.

"No, I mean reporters are reporters and but if they keep this up we ca-" She was cut off by a flash of light. We looked around to see a jauntier with a camera!

"What are you doing!" Katie yelled.

He just laughed. "This is the new cover of Pop Star, Babe." I guess Travis didn't like that nickname, because he came up and put his hand around Katie's waist. "I can see it now; Spike comforts Rosie loaning her his shoulder! True love!" The -want to be- jauntier laughed.

"Give it back, Dude, and you wont get hurt." Travis growled.

"Ya, right kid." He laughed.

The "_Jauntier_" ran down the hall and was lost in a crowd of people in the hall.

"Well this is just great." Clarisse said.

"And Travis what is_ this_?" Silena asked, looking at Travis's arm around Katie's waist.

Travis pulled his arm back and blushed.

"Lets just get back to the Hotel." Katie said.

"Right," Chris said.

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" Percy asked, on the way back to the Hotel.

"We signed up for this we didn't sign up for_ this_!" I grumbled.

"Annabeth come on you can't go through everything alone, were still here by your side." He said.

"What can we do to help?" Beckendorf said.

"I don't know." I sighed, after a while the Limo stopped at the Hotel.

Before I could get out of the limo, Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"We _are _all here for you, Annabeth." He smiled.

"I'm going to go back to the room." I said.

I'm not used to having to depend on people. It was just me, me depending me. Now I don't know, I'm not _trying_ to push Percy -or anyone- away.

I went into my room and flopped down on my bed. I took out my sea-green song book and started writing down a song.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_  
_'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_  
_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_  
_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_  
_That helps you to find the beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_  
_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
_And there through the highs and the lows_  
_Someone you can count on, someone who cares_  
_Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_  
_That helps you to find the beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_  
_Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone_  
_When you don't know which way to go_  
_And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_  
_That helps you to find the beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart and believe in_  
_When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend_

There and they say you can't write a song in 8 minutes 32 seconds!

"Annabeth?" I looked up to see Bianca staring at me.

"Yo." Please don't flame me about this line. I know Annabeth doesn't say Yo.

"A bunch of us are going to the arcade down stairs, you want to come?"

"Sure." I said, standing up.

When we stepped into the hallway I saw everyone talking by the elevator.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did you write a new song?" Luke asked.

"Why?" I said, looking at him.

"Well did you?" Thalia asked, looking at me expediently.

"Well... yes it's right here." I said, taking out my song book from me back pocket.

Thalia smiled at me then turned to Luke. "$10, give it here now."

"Wow, thanks, Annabeth." Luke mumbled.

Everyone crouded into the elevator but me and Percy. "We'll take the next one." I said.

"Just, remember; there are camera's everywhere. People are watching, so don't try anything!" Connor smirked.

"Shut up, Connor." Katie said, smacking him in the head.

"Now, now, Katie. Be a good girl, don't hit Connor." Travis smirked, wow there is _way_ to much smirking in this family.

She held up her arm to hit Travis but he just grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. "Do you really want to do that, Katie?"

"I-I-"

"Stop torturing her, Travis." Nico smirked. See what I mean!

"But it's _so _cute!" Silena squealed.

Then the elevator closed.

"Well...that was..."

"Ya," Percy sighed. "Can I see the song you wrote?" I didn't notice that I was still holding my song book.

"Sure, here." I said, handing him it. When I did he brushed his fingers against mine. I looked up to his face, and locked eyes with him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

After he read it over he smiled, again.

"This is really good, Annabeth."

"Thanks." I said. "Do you think we have time to record it for the next concert?"

Once I said that we heard the elevator open.

"No talking band talk! Not today, not now. Come on, right now were here to have fun." He smiled, taking my hand and leading me into the elevator, once we were in the doors closed.

The doors opened to reveal the arcade, and I got to say: This place is better than Lotus Casino!

"This place is better than the Lotus Casino!" Percy said. Weird.

"Look at this!" I said, pulling Percy to a game about hitting something with something.

After a while the game made a beeping sound signaling that I won.

"Ok, how is that possible? This a _guys _game!" He laughed.

"Hey! I have _two _little brother's, I need to know how to play video games." I smiled.

When I looked over my shoulder I saw Luke and Thalia at a virtual golf game. Luke had his arms around Thalia "helping" her putt.

"Like I didn't see that one coming." I smiled, half-heartily.

"Come on let's play another game." Percy said, leading me to the next game.

He wrapped his arm around me and lead me to a bowling game, but I couldn't help look behind me at them...

****

********

* * *

**So Percy is confused thinking that Annabeth still likes Luke, BUT DON'T WORRY I DON'T WRITE LUKABETH! **

**Thalia likes Luke, Luke likes Thalia, **

**Annabeth is confused about her feelings for Percy, (but we all know she likes him)**

** Percy knows that he likes Annabeth, **

**Travis likes Katie,**

** Katie doesn't know! Wow a lot of stuff!**

**Sorry I have 5 stories going right now so _so _sorry it took so long.**


	3. I get myself into trouble again

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday, and Friday to Friday._  
_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it._  
_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office._  
_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover, and tell you all about it._

_There's a She Wolf in the closet._  
_Open up and set it free._  
_There's a She Wolf in the close-_

I groaned and picked up the phone off my bed stand.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth? Good your awake."

"Yes, Emily why are you calling me at 6:34 in the morning?" I asked.

"I just got _big_ news and I need to tell you and the rest of the band."

"Sure, but we also have to record a new song I wrote last night." I said through my cell phone.

"Right, you can record your song at about 7:30. In about an hour, then meet me at the restaurant, ok?" She asked.

"What about my friends?"

"Tell them to go to the restaurant and you will meet them there."

"Bye Emily." I said as I hung up the phone.

I got out of my bed and walked out the door, into the hallway.

I started pounding on Luke's door, then Grover's, then finally Percy's.

I saw Luke and Grover walk into the hall but I didn't hear anything from Percy's room.

I pounded on the door again, then walked in.

Percy was sleeping like a baby, not even noticing that I walked in.

"Percy?" I asked, no answer. "Seaweed Brain?"

I sat down on his bed and shook his shoulder.

I sighed when he just groaned and turned away from me. So I walked into his kitchen -yes, we have kitchen's in our suites- and got a glass of water. I walked back to his bed and dumped the water on him.

He shot out of bed and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Good your up." I smiled.

"What? It's like 6:00 in the morning." He groaned, flopping back down in his bed.

"6:37 actually. Now get ready we have to be at the recording studio at 7:30."

"Fine," He groaned.

"Oh, and Percy?" I asked with a smirk while I was walking out the door.

"Mhm?"

"You might want to put a shirt on." I laughed.

* * *

When we got into the studio, the first thing we saw was Ryan.

"Hey, Ryan." I smiled, Percy just scolded at him.

"Rosie, good to see you looking as beautiful as ever." He smiled.

Ryan is our age -which is 15- he is good looking, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"So you have a new song?" He asked.

"Ya, and we need to meet Emily soon. So we need to get this recorded quick."

"Sure thing, go ahead and get ready, I'll go get the recording ready." He smiled at me, then turned and glared at Percy.

"Ready guys?" I asked, they all gave me a thumbs up.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_  
_'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_  
_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_  
_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_  
_That helps you to find the beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_  
_The gift of a friend_

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
_And there through the highs and the lows_  
_Someone you can count on, someone who cares_  
_Beside you wherever you'll go_

_You'll change inside when you realize_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_  
_That helps you to find the beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_  
_Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone_  
_When you don't know which way to go_  
_And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone_

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_  
_That helps you to find the beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart and believe in_  
_When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend_

"That was great, Rosie." Ryan said over the intercom.

"Sure thing." I saw Ryan turn off the record button, through the glass.

"Great job, guys." I said.

Grover and Luke both left out the door to get into the limo to go meet Emily.

"Hey, Rosie?" Ryan asked.

"Ya," I said, turning to him.

"Would you like to go out to lunch sometime?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ryan, that's really sweet but I can't." I said.

"Why not?" He challenged.

"Because I well...have a boyfriend." I lied right through my teeth.

"Really? Who?" He asked, sounding like he knew I was lying.

"Me," Percy said, walking up to me and putting his hand around my waist.

"You and Spike? Together?" He asked, shocked.

"Y-Ya, right Spike?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yep, now we have to go." Percy said.

What have I got myself into?

* * *

"Percy? How in Hades did we do?" I asked once we were in the limo.

"What did you guys do?" Luke asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled. "Well nothing like what your thinking."

"Ryan was trying to ask Annabeth out, so I kinda said that we were dating." Percy said looking down.

"Ya, that will help the whole paparazzi thing. " Grover laughed.

Percy and I glared at him as we got out of the limo and walked into the restaurant.

"Guess what _Spike_ did today." Luke said once we sat down.

Everyone looked at him, telling him to go on.

After Luke told them the story we had told him, they all looked at me and Percy like we are crazy.

"Well that makes my news a lot easier." Emily smiled.

"How?" I asked, sceptical.

"Well, the studio called and said that you need to get in a relationship, to get the band in the press more, but it looks like you have already chosen who you want to _fake_ date. It's a win/win for both of us."

I just sighed, I know what I got my self into...trouble.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long. But here it is, Percy and Annabeth have to fake date to get OUT of Ryan and to get more IN the press! Even though Thunder Wave is the biggest band in the world, they still need to get in the press MORE! Stay Tooned'! _**


	4. Real Chapter: All I think about

**_I'm really proud to say that I wrote the song in this story. I love writng songs and I wrote this one on the spot. Hope you like it!_**

**_P.S. Not the first song that is Annabeth's ring-tone that is Taylor Swift's I'd Lie_**

**_

* * *

_**

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eye-_

"What Percy?" I asked, picking up the phone from my bedside, Déjà vu, huh?

"Just checking to make sure your awake." I could just hear him smiling through the phone.

"No, Percy, I'm asleep." I said, about to hang up the phone.

"Hey, wait. Emily called me earlier, she said you need to write a song about having a crush on someone you can't have. Bla-Bla-Bla, she said we need to release it before we go out and start _dating _in publi- _Hey, Grover, stop that!" _I heard someone yell in the back round, then I heard Percy yelling at them.

I held back a laugh, "Percy?"

"I'll meet you in your room in a little bit." He said, hanging up the phone.

I smiled as I got up from my bed and walked into my washroom.

I changed into a gray off the shoulder shirt and straitened my hair. Emily said that if I wear this and straiten my hair then we should get more followers, _gag._

In the band I'm spost to be the really pretty girl that every guy in the world wants, it gets annoying when you go from camp Annabeth to band Annabeth.

I heard a knock on my door so I walked out and opened it and saw Percy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Percy." I smiled.

"Hey,"

"So, what was Emily saying?" I asked, stepping aside so that he could walk in.

"Oh, she said that you need to make a song about someone you really like who you can't have. The studio said that people will think it's about me, then they will know it when we start dating." He explained.

"Great," I mumbled.

I grabbed my song book from the desk in my room, I sat on my bed and Percy sat on my desk chair.

"Ok, so it has to be about you?" I asked.

"I guess,"

I sighed and looked down at the blank sheet of paper in front of me. I looked at Percy and started writing down our (hopefully) newest song.

_I love those green eyes _

_how they look at me_

_Why can't they just see?_

_That their all I dream about at night_

_Is you and me, you and me, forever._

_Why do those three simple words get stuck in my throat._

_I want to tell you,_

_I want you to know_

_That I love you_

_I just don't know how to let it show_

_If I get you I wont ever let you go_

_I need you_

_Why can't you see?_

_You look at her again_

_She wants you back_

_After all she's done to you_

_She wants you to be her's tonight_

_How could you even look at her, again?_

_Look at me, Baby._

_Just hold me tight._

_Can't you see what you do to me?_

_I need you._

_I love you._

_I want you to be mine._

_I love you._

_Never let me go_

_'cause __I love those green eyes _

_how they look at me_

_Why can't they just see?_

_That their all I dream about at night_

_I'm yours _

_All yours _

_I love you, Baby_

_Never leave_

_Never go_

_Never say no..._

"Are you done yet?" Percy asked.

"Yep, take a look."

He read it over then looked up at me again.

"You love my green eyes?" He laughed.

"No! I mean, we have to make it look like I like you." I said crossing my arms.

"I'll call Emily and tell her we got the song done." He said.

"Sure," I said standing up.

I walked to Thalia's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey, Thalia. Want to see my new song?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell from the hallway.

We turned around to see all the other girls in the hallway.

"We want to see it too!" Juniper laughed.

They all came into the room and I sang the song for them.

"Good song," Clarisse said.

"Ya, but isn't it a little obvious that it's about Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, it's 'spost to be. After this song is released then me and Percy are going to start "dating" each other." I said, putting quotation marks around the word dating.

"Oh, nice." Silena said, looking down.

"Silena, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, it's just me and Charlie haven't been able to spend a lot of time together, like we thought we would be able to be when we came here." She mumbled.

I thought for a little bit and looked up.

"I got it!" I said. "Spike and Rosie go on their first date soon, and we need to go alone, but on our second date we can double date with you and Beckendorf."

"That would be perfect!" She smiled.

"Wow, Annabeth, wearing girly clothes, Strait hair, helping people with their love life. Your turning into an Aphrodite girl!" Bianca laughed.

"No!" I yelled. "Rosie is, don't bring Annabeth into this!"

We all laughed and for a second I forgot that later that week I would be dating my best friend. _Gulp, again._

* * *

**I know that her song is probley bad but I wrote it in like 2 minutes! So give me a break on it! It's my first song about Percy and Annabeth (Or in this case Spike and Rosie, ;D )**

**I love you all and really happy that I have you guys. I love you.**

**~Amanda **


	5. Mr Prom King

**_I wrote this song too! I re-read my last song and saw that it was HORRIBLE so I looked in my room and found this song I wrote about this guy (Who now I think is a jerk) but oh, well._**

**_And I do not own Percy Jackson OR Red Bull (I've never even had it before)_**

**_And please don't take my song (not that you would want to...but just trying to be safe) So if you take this song it's called a copy write so...read away._**

* * *

"I just wrote a song! I don't want to write another one!" I told Emily.

"I'm sorry, but the studio says that they want a song about how much you love him and how you will be his princess or something." Emily said.

I groaned and slammed my head down on the table I was sitting at. "Emily, I can write songs you know that, bu-"

"No _buts _just write the song." She said.

I was about to protest when I heard the phone_ click _saying she had hung up.

I groaned -again- and grabbed my sea-green song book, looking around my hotel room for something..._anything _for me to write about.

I started thinking about what I _could _write about. After about twenty minutes I had come with -_insert drum roll here- _nothing!

Ok, lets see if we can get this strait, I have about three and a half hours to write a song about Perc-Spike and it has to be about me being his princess or something. Great! Just great!

I walked over to my refrigerator and got out a red bull. What? It gets you awake.

When I thought about what Emily said, I got an idea, and started writing it down before it could slip away.

_I look in your eyes, _

_I try to disguise what I'm really feeling inside._

_I try to tell myself your nothing more then a friend_

_Just someone I see once again..._

_You think I don't see you when your stairn'_

_I try to convince myself that your just an_

_ordinary nothen really that extraordinary_

_Just a friend that I see once again_

_I'll say that your not all that new _

_but that would not be all that true_

_because when you look at me _

_my heart skips a beat _

_and I hardly remember how to breath_

_when you look at me_

_I never thought you could do this to me_

_I guess you are more then a friend you someone_

_I can depend on._

_so why (why) do you do this to me_

_I'm just little Ms. ordinary_

_barely passing by_

_but your Mr. prom king _

_and you make my heart _

_skip (skip) a beat_

_and I think I'm really falling for you_

_yes its true i really think I'm falling for you _

_my king_

_my Mr. (Mr.) prom king..._

I smiled at my new -_new-_ song, I picked up my phone and called the recording studio.

"Hello, this is Rosie Styx, is Ryan there?" I asked.

"Sure, hold on please." The person on the other end said.

After a while I heard a male voice on the other end. "Hey, Rosie, whats up?"

"Not much, can we record a new song?" I asked.

"Ya, sure. I have an open time at 9:30 this after noon. Can you come?"

"Yep that would be great. I got to go, see ya then Ryan."

"Wait, Rosie, have you re-thought about my offer?" I could just feel him smirking.

"Bye Ryan." I said about to hang up the phone.

"Is that a no?" I heard him say.

I sighed and hung up the phone.

That boy is persistent.

* * *

"Ryan, these are my friends, is it ok if they watch us?" I asked.

"Sure," Ryan smiled, looking at Thalia. "They can sit right over here."

Thalia just rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch in the studio. Ryan's eyes followed her as she sat down.

Dang, that boy works fast, now it was Luke's turn to glare at Ryan.

Percy, Luke, Grover, and I all went into the recording booth and I handed them my song.

"I wrote this one this morning." I said.

They smiled as I put my head phones and gave Ryan a thumbs up, telling him to start recording.

_I look in your eyes, _

_I try to disguise what I'm really feeling inside._

_I try to tell myself your nothing more then a friend_

_Just someone I see once again..._

_You think I don't see you when your stairn'_

_I try to convince myself that your just an_

_ordinary nothen really that extraordinary_

_Just a friend that I see once again_

_I'll say that your not all that new _

_but that would not be all that true_

_because when you look at me _

_my heart skips a beet _

_and I hardly remember how to breath_

_when you look at me_

_I never thought you could do this to me_

_I guess you are more then a friend you someone_

_I can depend on._

_so why (why) do you do this to me_

_I'm just little Ms. ordinary_

_barely passing by_

_but your Mr. prom king _

_and you make my heart _

_skip (skip) a beat_

_and I think I'm really falling for you_

_yes its true i real'sly think I'm falling for you _

_My king_

_My Mr. (Mr.) prom king..._

I stopped singing to look at my friends, they were all smiling at me and the rest of the band.

"Amazing as always." Ryan said.

Percy came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I smiled and saw Ryan scolding Percy through the side of my eye. Percy must have saw it too because he smirked.

When we walked out of the recording booth we saw Ryan talking to Thalia, she was shaking her head no and had her arms crossed against her chest. She sighed and walked away coming towards us. I'll ask her what happened later.

"Ready?" She asked. That was followed by nods and small _sure_'s. We will have that song out in about a day, but tomorrow night we have our concert.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked again as was walked into the hotel.

"What do you want to know?" Thalia smirked.

"Becuase, I just do."

"No," Thalia said again.

"Yes! Please tell me!"

"Nothing you can do will make me tell you."

"I'll tell Luke you like him!" I said as we walked into her hotel room.

"You wouldn't,"

"Oh, yes I would." I said then turned around. "_Oh Luke!" _

Thalia grabbed my hand and pulled me back in her room.

"Fine," She sighed. "He told me that we should go on a date and I said no. Then he said that he knew I was attracted to him and I laughed, he said that I wouldn't be able to go a week with out trying to kiss him and I laughed again, that's it. Happy?"

"Yes," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, then got a smile on her face. "So what going on with Roskie or do you perfure Spikie?"

"Hey, guys here are your passes to our concert tomorrow." Grover said, handing everyone a pass.

"Wait! What songs are we singing?" I asked.

They all just shrugged. Great. "Will you guys help me chose some songs?"

Everyone nodded and started throwing out songs I've written.

We came up with about seven songs and called it good.

"Make that eight songs we have to do the new one about Spike and Rosie." Bianca said.

"Hey, do you guys want to head out for dinner? I'm starving." Clarisse said.

So we headed out to a café and ate our supper. With only about thirty or so paparazzi's coming and taking pictures.

Well at least we have another concert tomorrow. Got to love those.

* * *

**Next Time: **The concert! And maybe Spike and Rosie's date!

* * *

**Sorry I have to leave in like 2 secounds so I'm not able to re read this so sorry if its bad.**


	6. Temporary Break

**I'm so sorry, I know you all hate me.**

**But I'm going through something in my life that I need to change.**

**With things that are happening in my life right now I just need time away from everything to think. **

**I will write the chapters as much as I can and get them up when I'm done with this.**

**Please don't be mad, please.**

**I wont spend time explaining to you what is happening.**

**No, I'm not going into depression or _anything_ like that.**

**I'm not leaving fan fiction nor will I anytime soon, but this is a temporary brake. **

**I hope this will be over soon and I can get back to normal. **

**From the stress of being on 3 sports teams, both grandpa's in the hospital, my uncle just dieing.**

**It's really gotten to me, it's really hit me hard.**

**I will not forget fan fiction, but I just need to do this. **

**I'm, again, really sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Give me time and I'll be back to normal. **

**I promise.**

**With love to all,**

**Ω Mandi Ω **


	7. New name

**Important:**

Hey, sorry guys I know you guys are waiting for an update, but I'm giving you this.

Really sorry.

But I'll be changing my name to Coco Gold.

And I'll be adding on 3 new story's that my friend wanted me to do.

So change of name and 3 new storys.

So my new name will be Coco Gold.

Love,

Iggy.


End file.
